bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Rutabaga Rabitowitz
Rutabaga Rabitowitz (voiced by Ben Schwartz) is a tuxedo rabbit and an agent at Vigor whose office is directly below Princess Carolyn. When he claims to be going through a divorce, he and Princess Carolyn strike up a romantic relationship. Design '''Rutabaga '''is a white and brown rabbit with pink ears and orange eyes with black pupils. He wears a purple and white pinstripe collared button down shirt, a dark teal and red diagonal striped necktie, and blue button down business jacket with front pockets, dark blue-grey dress pants, dark grey belt, and a black and blue microphone ear piece in his right ear, and black dress shoes. Background During "The Shot", Rutabaga suggests that he and Princess Carolyn leave Vigor and start their own agency. She agrees and the two make arrangements to start a new business, with all the paperwork under Princess Carolyn's name. They engage in a romantic relationship that lasts three months. He never divorced his wife, and Princess Carolyn got upset and realizing her name was under all the paperwork, left Rutabaga in the dust while she moved on to her new agency. In Season 3, he starts his agency with Vanessa Gekko, while he becomes a father to several little bunnies. He appears in a recurring role again in Season 4, seemingly having no ill will toward Princess Carolyn, who hates him. Personality Rutabaga is shown to be an energetic but sarcastic and angry man, near-constantly being in what seems to be a good mood while constantly taking shots at his wife and harboring a hatred for his coworkers. Princess Carolyn describes him as being "kind of a jerk". He outwardly expresses his hatred for his coworkers in Out to Sea, where he curses them out despite Charley Witherspoon announcing that his father, Mr. Witherspoon, had a stroke. He has a fake attitude, claiming to hate going to the theater with his wife, than telling Princess Carolyn he loved the opera he went to see. In spite of his friendly attitude towards Princess Carolyn he is just as vicious an agent as any other at Vigor, stealing roles out from under her for his own clients. Relationships *Katie Rabinowitz (Wife) *Unnamed children *Princess Carolyn (Ex-Girlfriend) Memorable Quotes *"Smiling poop emoji, I love everything about that!" *”Okay. Carolyn, you are the star of a movie. This is the part of the movie where you get your heart broken. Where the world tests you, and people treat you like shit. But it has to happen this way. Otherwise, the end of the movie, when you get everything you want, won’t feel as rewarding. There are assholes out there, but in the end, they don’t matter. Because this movie’s not about them. It’s never been about them. All this time, the movie’s been about you.” Trivia * Rutabaga is left handed, as he's seen writing with his left hand in his first appearance. He is never shown writing with his right hand. * He refers to Princess Carolyn by her last name. * Raphael Bob-Waksberg confirmed his name is spelled with ONE B not two. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Animals Category:Recurring characters Category:Alive Category:Antagonists